The Professor Ray and His Student
by RosaBluePinkCat
Summary: Andy Barclay is the new student of the school that had just been transferred. He thinks his life will remain the same however, it may change when he meets his new teacher. Professor Charles Lee Ray.
1. Prologue

**_Child's Play AU: The Professor Ray and His Student_**

(My notes: Child's Play and their characters i don't belong (unfortunately ).

 ** _Prologue_**

The morning came slowly, not too slowly, the sun began to appear in the sky. With its solar rays, entering the room. A young was preparing breakfast while watching TV. He would wake up early, as usual, take a shower, get dressed and prepare breakfast. He had prepared for the new school which had just been transferred. To a new school.

This was being difficult for him, since he couldn't make friends, due to its shyness. Couldn't even when studying in your old school. Thought also would not be friends with anyone. Wasn't easy be a teenager shy.

The boy turned off his thoughts and turned back to the stove. He turned the other side of the pancake, swinging the pan up and down, awkwardly. He almost dropped the pancake on the floor if he had not caught it before. He turned off the stove, and walked to the counter to put the pancake on the plate, along with the others. He walked to the refrigerator, pulling the door, took out a jar with orange juice and dumped it into an empty glass. Put the jar back into the refrigerator and closed it. He turned his eyes to the TV where the morning newspaper was now.

He put the plate with the pancakes and orange juice in the tray and the loaded, running to the room your mother, who have slept.

He pushed the door with his foot and walked to the bed, with your mother asleep. The boy carefully placed the tray on the nightstand, then pulled back the curtains, waking your mother.

"Mmm... Andy? What time is it?..." Boy turned his face for mother smiling. "Are 6:30 am, mom."

"6:30 am? Aah..." She could sleep over a few hours before go to work. "But it is one day beautiful out there, you are not seeing?" The young seemed a bit disappointed. The woman opened his eyes to see the son. "Is, i am seeing, haha, since when you are awake?" Said, now laughing and smiling.

"Since ever, not?" Replied doing his mother laugh in response. "I brought your 'Breakfast Bed'." He took the tray with the pancakes and the orange juice and delivered to your mother.

Wow, did you do that?" She asked in surprise as she stood up to watch the breakfast that son had made for her.

"Yes, these are just for you, mom." He replied politely.

The woman took the tray and tasted a forkful of the first piece of the pancakes, savoring it. "Hm... How delightful, son. Thank you." The woman thanked her son for his fine work, making him flushed.

"Hm, are not you going to eat?"

"Oh, not mom. I've had breakfast before." He smiled, remembering the cereal with strawberries.

"I have to go now, mother. Otherwise i'll be late!" Said the boy hurrying to go to school.

"Wait, Andy!" His mother screamed.

Andy stopped, turning to face her. "What's wrong, mom?" He asked worried.

She just smiled. "Where's the smack?" Her smile expanded even more.

"Mom..." He blushed, feeling ashamed.

"Ah, let's go! The first kiss in the morning!" She tried to convince him.

"Okay..." He spoke as he approached the bed and sat on it and stood close to his mother, allowing her to kiss his face.

"Good morning." She smiled lovingly at her son.

"Thank you. Now i need to go to school." He reminded her.

"Right Andy, go to school, my love." She straightened a lock of her brown hair that was already a little long. He hugged her and she returned. "Good luck, honey." She wished him.

"Yes, mom. Bye!" Finished, getting up and running to his room to get the backpack and his pencils. For an art class, it was very necessary to have pencils and drawing materials.

The young walked through the bedroom door and ran to the living room door, picking up the doorknob, turning it and opening the door, retreating into the hallway, hurrying down the stairs to the exit.

The mother finished eating the pancakes and drinking the orange juice. "Well, now i need to get up to wash those dishes. It's not time to go to work yet." She told herself laughing, going into the kitchen.

Andy now, needed to stay nervous and try to relax.

Why the first day of school was not easy.


	2. Chapter 1 - Andy, The New Student

The Professor Ray and His Student

(My notes: Child's Play and their characters i don't belong (unfortunately ).

Chapter 1 - Andy, The New Student

As soon as Andy arrived at new school, he quickly ran into the classroom, stepped in, and walked to the front seat, sitting on it. The other students hardly noticed it, since they were entertained talking or moving on the cell phone. Some talked about celebrities, they had done it over the weekend or how they managed to clear the world's most difficult and complicated game and other things only teenagers do.

Andy was feeling a bit uncomfortable about it all. After all, he was the new student and it was the newcomer always to feel uncomfortable with new students and teachers he had just met.

But Andy did not have to be nervous. It was just a class and he needed to focus on her because, he did not want to make it ugly.

He wanted to make a good impression.

The thoughts of young were stopped when the door of the classroom opened. Went through it a middle-aged man hair redhead-brown curly, a little gray because of age, tied in Coke that seemed to be long when loose, using a polo shirt with your papers, glasses degrees black and a pencil in the right ear.

Students so who viewed professor, quickly sat down in their portfolios and arranging your stuff and silenced up. Professor waved his head saying 'Hello' to all of them and they did the same quickly, still a bit distracted with each other.

Andy also nodded his head and said hello. A shy hello.

The professor turned his head and stared at it for a while.

A time that was becoming too long for Andy.

And Andy, inadvertently, raised his head to meet the professor's face.

The teacher also found Andy's face with his blue eyes. A face so handsome and angelic, as he had not seen another face like that. Light brown hair and light brown eyes too. That boy looked like an angel.

The look was going on for a long time.

Andy was beginning to feel enchanted. And frightened by the teacher. The teacher was like that, too. But he did not let it seem.

They were delighted and amazed with each other.

But Andy finally broke his gaze.

He lowered his face and stared at the floor. The teacher also looked away from the young, and went to the table and the chair below the painting. Sitting in the chair and leaving the boy with his thoughts.

Beats, beats, beats

Andy blushy. "What was that. Why i'm stained?" He says in thought looking at the shoes.

Beats, beats, beats

Then look at the hands. "Only why i looked at the teacher..." He touches the face.

Beats, beats, beats

But his hands tremble. Tremble a lot.

Beats, beats, beats

Your heart beats...

"Andy Barclay!" His teacher calls him, taking the young out of his thoughts.

"Ah, huh? Ah, ye-yes... Pro-pro-profe-ssor...?"

The boy responds stuttering, still blushing and feeling his heart beat faster now.

"Ray. Professor Charles Lee Ray. But just call me Professor Ray." The professor appeared. "Could you come to the painting, please?" Professor Ray hands him a white chalk.

Andy stares at the chalk for a moment and hesitates.

But he ends up giving in. "Oh, yes, 'Professor Ray'." He responds, rising from his wallet, walking to the teacher.

He picked up the chalk, his hand trembling, and began to write on the big blackboard.

It is writing your name when he feels a couple of eyes watching him.

Boy turns eyes to see your teacher looking at him. Blue eyes who were the watching.

 _"Professor Ray are looking for me?"_ He thought very nervous.

Professor looking at him.

Andy says for himself he was normal teachers look students while writing within the framework. But Andy was not used to people look at it like that.

It starts to feel your hand start shudder again. His breath start to get fast and disordered. He has willingness to leave but, he doesn't want to look rude.

Your teacher still the watching.

Watching as a cat observes a rat with desire to devour it.

Andy returned your eyes to the painting and then returned to the teacher, by the corner of them. He could see also her smile.

" _Smiling?"_ The heart of Andy beat very strong.

He feels your teacher turn your eyes.

Boy felt relieved, thinking that his teacher finally stopped looks it.

The professor watched from head to foot smiling a smile nothing discrete. Even though the class was distracted other with your friends and their cell phones to realize.

"Enough, Barclay." Your teacher undo your 'smile' and back to the roles in the table. " _Ahh, thank you."_ The boy thanked in thought. He delivery chalk to Professor Ray and removes, walking kind of running for the portfolio. Sat down quickly it, and sighed pretending that was quiet and not nervous.

But it didn't seem to convince the teacher.

"Something wrong, Barclay?" Your teacher question smiling a means smile.

"Oh, nothing. Is nothing, Professor Ray."

"Are you sure that is nothing?"

"I have. I'm fine."

"Right." Professor closes taking the pencil right ear and returning to the roles.

" _I'm not nothing well..."_ Andy knew it was not.

" _My God! What is happening to me!?"_ The young screamed in thought, not knowing that would now. He gives a sigh and remember class and while studying, tried to forget what just happened to him there.

" _At least, the class will be normal now."_

This is what Andy wished.


	3. Chapter 2 - Andy

**The Professor Ray and His Student**

 **(My notes: Child's Play and their characters i don't belong (unfortunately ).**

 **Chapter 2 -** **Andy**

 _"What was that?"_ Andy was thoughtful. He walked to the gate school thinking about everything that happened inside the classroom, with the teacher Ray. They had just knowing and the boy wasn't sure which feeling he was feeling that time.

"Why i'm like so? Will be because of the teacher?" He took hands for the head.

"No! Mr. Ray is my teacher and what i was feeling was just my nerves." He spoke in thought.

"But those eyes..." He let out a bit your hands. "No. Forget it. Best go soon to home." He reminded that it was late and needed soon back before the night.

After running around a lot and almost getting hit by a car, Andy finally got home in the apartment where he and his mother, Karen Barclay, lived.

The young climbed all the high steps of the stairs of the building and ran to the 'Barclay's apartment'.

He took the door handle, twisted it open, entered the room and, then closed it.

"Mom, i'm here!" He shouted for his mother to hear that he was already home. But no one answered.

"Mother?" The boy repeated. "Mother!" Another silence in response.

He sighed. "Must be at work, yet." He spoke softly, shaking his head. Really, your mom has not had much time lately.

The boy went to the couch, put the backpack on it, and sat down. He picked up the remote control and turned on the TV, tapping the channels. He left the cartoon channel and began to watch it when the phone rang.

"Hm, who's calling?" He dropped the program and ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Andy, hi, it's me, it's okay?"

"Mother?" He exclaimed, pulling a smile.

"Yes, dear haha. Is the mom." His mother spoke from the other line. "I called to see if I'd gotten home yet." She spoke cheerfully.

"Yes mother, i've arrived!" Andy exclaimed, also happy to hear her.

"Good, huhuhu." Karen soon changed her tone. "Andy, i also called to tell you that i can not get home early. A maid got sick and Mr. Criswell told me to stay in her place. So you're going to have to spend your birthday without me today..." She said sadly.

"Oh, alright, mother.." He replied, understanding a little sad as well. "I can spend my birthday alone."

"Really, son?" Karen did not seem to believe it. "If so, then fine, but be careful, right?" She warned with a wink.

"Yes, mom, i'll be careful.." He responds smiling and shaking his head up and down. "I'm not a child anymore."

"I know! Huhuhu. But you still is not an adult." She corrected it laughing softly. "Is my little man 15 years!" She smiles and begins to laugh.

"Mom! So you me kills of shame!" Boy blushed. "Oh, actually 16, remember?" He smiles.

"Not yet, huhu.." She corrected it laughing. "Happy birthday, my love. Takes off. See you soon. Love you so much. Goodbye."

"I love you too, mom.." He replied smiling means sad. "Bye."

Karen off the phone.

He tape the phone for a moment. "Another night alone." He whispers for yourself, putting the phone in the box on the wall. He walks up to couch to catch the remote control and off the TV, going to your room and forgetting your backpack on the couch.

So that he enters, removes shoes and socks, getting barefoot and throws in bed.

Taking a deep breath, while looking at the ceiling, your mind is invaded by the scene of the teacher and he looking at each other.

He, blushes, lightly.

"Professor Ray..." Boy whispers and pronounced your name at the same time.

"He's.. Aahh..." He yawns, falling asleep slowly. Sleeping in a deep sleep and quiet.

The boy slept sweetly and calmly.


	4. Chapter 3 - Professor Ray

**The Professor Ray and His Student**

 **(My notes: Child's Play and their characters i don't belong (unfortunately ).**

 **Chapter 3 - Professor Ray**

The bell of school still played when all students were leaving the gate of the school. Some were on the patio, most was gone, including teachers.

Except Professor Charles Lee Ray, he had been in the classroom arranging the table and organizing the roles. He looked at the window where was, seeing students and teachers leaving and fading of view.

He did not see the boy among others. The boy was called Andy Barclay.

"Hm.. Where the hell did you get in?" The Professor asked in thought, still looking at the window, imagining that he might be in the bathroom or in the canteen.

He was not in the courtyard, of course. One of them would be.

The Professor finished packing the papers and put them in the briefcase, running for the door.

But before he opened it, he saw a blue case with several pencils.

The Professor soon imagined that this case belonged to some student who had forgotten him in a hurry to leave.

The Professor approached the wallet to take a good look at the case, taking it with one hand and taking it close. He noticed that there was a name sewn inside the case, looking at the transparent side of it. And the name that was sewn into it was nothing less than the name of the new student.

"Andy." He read aloud. Giving a small smile. "It seems like i have something to do before i leave." Her smile widened, bringing the case with her and out of the classroom.

He walked down the hall, hoping to meet the young man.

But he was not in the hall.

He went to the canteen and did not find him there. Then, he went to the men's bathroom where he would probably be the young man.

The teacher was about to open the door when it was opened and the boy he was looking for appeared.

They looked at each other. The boy was the first to speak. "H-hi, Professor..." The boy stammered a little.

The teacher smiled as he saw the boy begin to blush. "I was looking for you. You forgot your case." Said the teacher handing the case to the young.

The boy's eyes widened. As he had forgotten the case? He didn't like to forget your stuff. Much less your case, with your pencils.

He picked up quickly. "Than-thank you, t-teacher Ray."

" _I'm stuttering again?"_

Talk to the teacher Ray always the left nervous. And embarrassed, stained and stuttering.

"Nothing. Don't forget your stuff next time, okay?" Professor warned the young.

"Is, of course." The boy agreed, blushing slightly.

Professor only waved his head and allowed the young pass, moving away a bit. Andy spent soon running to get the output of the school. Professor was ago walking to go too.

The young, arriving at the gate, he stood for a moment. Professor just looked at the entrance of the school.

The boy was quite some time in the gate, speaking alone. He took hands the head and then the rocked sideways, as if wanted to take something of the head. The young then passed by the gate going home running.

The teacher that the observed gave a means smile and was walking to the gate, the catching and closing behind him.

He could see the boy running in the distance turning the other side of the corner.

So the boy disappeared completely of his view, he looked down and stuck hands in your pocket to catch the lighter and a cigarrete. Swallowed, sparking it with the lighter. Smoking, was toward your car, parked next to the school. The only one who was there.

So entered in the car, and left, driving for your home.

"This boy.. It's very interesting..."

Thought smiling a means smile with cigarette on the lips, looking in the rearview mirror internal and then immediately to the street.


	5. Chapter 4 - Birthday Lone

**The Professor Ray and His Student**

 **(My notes: Child's Play and their characters i don't belong (unfortunately. )**

Chapter 4 - Birthday Lone

It was night when Andy woke up. He opened slowly eyes, rubbed them, yawned and if stretched. He raised bed and left the room, going to bathroom. So finished make the needs and wash hands, he went to the kitchen. Walking there, found the cake his birthday of 16 years in the counter.

"How it came stop here?" He didn't remember if had seen the cake there before.

He scratched his head with the index finger but, soon gave of shoulders leaving there.

The young man walked to the counter to look at the cake. He licked her mouth when he saw that the cake was chocolate and coverage also chocolate with strawberries above.

He took the cover glass and stuck fingers indicator and thumb to prove a small piece.

"Hmm.. Chocolate." The boy appreciated giving a huge smile.

The young took the cake whole and the led to the table, he returned to catch a fork and the remote control to watch a little TV.

The young can't eat all cake without before getting sick.

He pulled he dish with the leftovers cake, and turned eyes to the backpack which had bee forgotten on the couch. He went to her, the bringing to the table. He opened it, pulling the zipper and taking inside your notebook drawing and the case pencil.

He started making a sketch, and then turning the outline in an animal.

A cat.

He liked drawing animals, mainly cats. He always wanted to have a, but his mother never allowed, why, the owner of the building prohibited pets it.

Because of this, he couldn't have a kitten.

He was drawing the important parts of the body, first, the ears, the eyes, the mustache, the nose...

It was almost over when, the door to the room opened, giving the boy a fright.

"Andy, i'm home!" Mrs. Barclay screamed, lighting the door and living room lights and putting the coat on the hanger. She was finally back.

"Mom, how did you get there early?" Asked the boy slowly recovering from the fright.

"Oh, Andy, you're not going to believe that..." She began removing the gloves, smiling and laughing softly at her son.

"What is it? Tell me!" Andy begged anxiously, looking like a curious child, crazy to know what happened.

"Ah, okay.. Hmhm." She approached an empty chair next to him and sat down next to Andy.

"Well, while i was working in my sector, the energy was over and we could not work without it, Mr. Criswell had to dispense everyone and close the shop." The woman said laughing, a little sad but, relieved why she could celebrate his son's birthday before it was too late.

"Oh poor.. Hahaha..." The young man could not stop laughing.

"Ah hahaha.. Poor Mr. Criswell." Karen laughs a lot along with his Andy.

The woman paused, still smiling, turning her eyes to the incomplete drawing of Andy. "Andy, what are you drawing?" Karen asked curiously.

"Huh.. Ah.. I'm drawing a kitten." The boy replied a little shyly.

"A kitten?" She repeated smiling a little sadly, remembering the times Andy wanted a cat as a child, and he always got a 'no' for an answer.

"Yes..." Boy confirmed shaking his head, also a bit sad.

"Aww, it is very cute Andy, hmhm." She said, breaking the air sad, smiling, admiring the art of his son.

The young if encouraged. "Of course. Thank you mother. Oh, i kept a piece of cake for you." He handed a slice that keep only for her.

"Oh, did not need, dear." She thanked catching the dish with the slice.

"Oh! Happy birthday my love." She gives a kiss on the cheek left boy. "Now, let's complete your drawing, i want to see it complete!" She sent starting to eat chocolate cake.

"Yes, mom and thank you!" Thanked the boy kind and sweetly.

"Nothing, my well.. Haha."


	6. Chapter 5 - Karen For Andy

**The Professor Ray and His Student**

 **(My notes: Child's Play and their characters i don't belong (unfortunately )**

Chapter 5 - Karen For Andy

The night had already reached the end. Andy can once again, celebrate your birthday with his mother. Weren't many as many times as celebrated a special date as, birthday and Christmas. Andy always was commemorated alone while Karen was working. Things become difficult for her, since, lose her husband.

Mr. Barclay, the father of Andy. The father that he can never know.

She still was pregnant Andy when, Mr. Barclay just passing away in a car accident. She gave birth Andy a day after his death.

Wasn't easy, in no time, have been aa widow, single mother and young struggling to survive, it and your child. She could not have anyone's help, not even their relatives, since all despised single mothers and/or widows, in a time that women were not treated as human beings.

Ever, had to tell only with herself.

Karen awakened slowly, flashing eyes and opening, meeting with the fourth still dark despite already be in the morning, and the curtains still closed.

It surprised that why, Andy always came wakes it with breakfast ready in the hands.

But it didn't happen.

She put a hand on the forehead, sighing and breathing air and dropping by mouth.

"Does Andy is still sleeping?" Karen thought high, turning his face to the door of the room. She looked for a few moments.

Wondering if the child still slept, she decided to raise the bed, walking the silently.

She went to the kitchen. Your kitchen was not far away from your room and, she could hear the sound of pot touching on the stove and the sound of the TV.

Andy always kitchen distracted with TV and this was one of the fears of Karen.

But when she arrived there, did not hear sound of pot or oven lit. TV was turned off.

The room was in a quiet elusive.

Not finding Andy there, decided to go straight to his room.

Getting there, it carefully took knob turning it, opening the door.

What she found, she expected. Andy was even sleeping, wrapped in sheet, covered as a baby.

Smiling, the mother approached your child's, now a young. Sitting slowly on the edge of the bed, touched a hand in hair boy, calling it softly.

"Andy. Andy, wake up. You will be late." The boy if rummaged in bed, waking up your sleep.

"Hmm.. Huh.. Mother?..." The young blinked eyes sometimes slowly, even with plenty of sleep.

"Andy, since it's time to wake up, dear. Is your second day of school, my son. You don't want to be late, hm?" She asked him smiling but serious. She didn't want his son lost his second class.

"Huh?... Ah! Ah, that no, i must wear!" Boy raised bed abruptly starting to take your pajamas, forgetting that his mother was still in the room.

"Andy!" Karen screamed and laughed when see the son almost naked, just with the pants.

"Oh, mom. I'm sorry.." The boy blushed, embarrassed apologizing up for not have gone to the bathroom to change.

"It's okay, hmhum. I will leave it alone..." Karen stood up, getting standing in and out of the Andy's room, going to the kitchen prepare the breakfast.

The boy was alone in the room. Now he could change since his mother was no longer it. Seeing that was still early in the clock wall, he decided to go to the living room also, to watch TV and help her mother in preparation breakfast.

And go to your second day of school.

For his second class with Professor Charles Lee Ray.


	7. Chapter 6 - Strange Feeling

_(My n_ _otes: here it is, the chapter that took almost two years to post_... _Child's Play and their character i don't belong_ , unfortunately).

Chapter 6 - Strange Feeling

Andy would be late. Because he went to sleep so late and worse, he had forgotten his pencils. Had to go back to pick them up. The boy was running as fast as he could. In a hurry, he will not even remember if he had closed his backpack because he wanted to get to school soon.

The school was not too far from his home and he could walk on foot, even shaking with cold because it will start to snow in Chicago. People were on the streets going to work or school.

Running rushed and clumsy, he finally spotted the school. He sighed in relief. Andy came in and prayed he would not be scolded for being late. He went upstairs quickly. As he approached, he was surprised by the silence in the corridor. He did not hear the voices of other students or the ringing of their cell phones. He opened the door and came across the empty room.

A teacher suddenly appeared next to him giving the boy a fright. "Calm down, Andy, it's me, Professor Laurie." She said smiling, comforting the boy.

"M-miss Laurie? Where are the others and Mr. Ray? "

"Oh Andy Mr. Ray can not come today so the class has been canceled."

"Why?"

"He said he had a little problem that he had to solve." Miss Laurie looked pensive, wondering, like Andy, why Mr. Ray could not come today. "I tried to call your house telling you there would be no class but no one answered ..."

"W-well ... is that i...". Andy did not know if he would say he slept so late.

"Go home, Andy, you do not have to do anything else here, okay?"

"Yes". The boy left the room with his head down.

Still in school, the boy kept thinking of Professor Ray. What was he doing at the moment? Was it something so serious to leave class and cancel class? Andy wanted to know the answers.

" _Stop thinking about Professor Charles Andy!_ _He does not care about you_..."

As he said this the boy felt sad and wanted to cry. God, what was the matter with him to leave him like this?

Coming home she rushes into the bedroom, lying down on the bed, beginning to cry and sob.

Her mother was still at work, that was good, she would not see him crying.

The boy took his pencil and notebook and drew and drew until he fell asleep.

Before falling asleep he saw his work of art and smiled sighing.

The portrait of Professor Charles Ray warmed the boy's heart on that cold day.


End file.
